The Hockey Hounds
Most folks don' like the cold, but that certainly isn't the case for the Hockey Hounds. For these 6 dals, the fun starts when Lucy flies south and Hiccup Hoke freezes over, creating the perect time for the perfecy sport HOCKEY! They can't use sticks and their puck is a peice of junk they found in the trash but they don't care using their paws and noses they just go out and have some fun. The six are fanatic hockey fans, going so far as to use colors to dye their fur to resemble the white jerseys of their favorite NHL team. They may enjoy playing hockey but the fact is, these guys are tough and a great help in a fight. Generic for all 6 Breed: Dalmatian dogs Type: Quadrapedic Gender: Male Size: Standard, except Ranger who's bigger like Patch or Dulke Name: Hab Favorite Team: Montreal Canadians Bio: Out of the 6, Hab is the best. He's the fastest on the ice and off and one of the most skilled in almost every aspect on it. Hab is very compeitive, but always plays fair. He loves to win but would never cheat. Hab reallys enjoys completing at anything and enters every one the farm has, even the ones he can't win Voice: French-canadian accent Personal Motto: "Winners don't do drugs" Name: Wing Favorite Team: Detroit Red Wings Bio: Wing is a very well-rounded player. He is not the best at anything but in the top 3 of almost every stat. His consistant makes him a constant threat and he and Hab have a friendly rivaly. Off the ice, Wing has been seen as a buddy of Patriot although they haven't hung out lately. Voice: Midwestren US accent Personal Motto: "Consistancy wins championships" Name: Ranger: Favorite Team: New York Rangers Bio: Ranger is what is known in hockey as a "goon". He's a rough player who will really smash you up if neccessary. He dosen't go out of his way to be mean, he's just a tough opponent who wants to win. Ironically he is one of the nicest pups on the farm when off the ice. Voice: Broklyn Personal Motto: "Taste the boards". Name: Bruin Favorite Team: Boston Bruins Bio: Probably the worse shooter other than Hawk, Bruin makes up for it by being the best at passing the puck. Being paired up with Hab, that's a good thing as he can easily set up his parther. Voice: New England accent Personal Motto: "Sharing the glory can get more of it". Name: Hawk Favorite Team: Chicago Blackhawks Bio: Hawk is the goalie of the bunch and he is good at it. Getting anything past him is a hard task. He doesn't get the glory of say Hab but he plays a key role and loves it Voice: Midwestren US accent Personal Motto: "The best offense is good defense" Name: Leaf Favorite Team: Toronto Maple Leafs Bio: Leaf is best shooter of the six. Often on the offense, Leaf loves nothing more than popping one right between the pipes. Leaf is more of a lover than a fighterand has a similar Canadian girfriend named Maple. Voice: Standard Canadian accent Personal Motto: "Shoot straight and true" The six of them love nothing more than going 6-on-6 with others from the farm and area. When they can't do that, they go 3-on-3 with the normal teams being Hab, Bruin, and Hawk against Wing, Leaf, and Ranger. Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians